Yami Marik versus Joey Wheeler
by CheetahMoonWitch
Summary: Can Joey defeat Yami Marik's egyptian god card? Or will Yami Marik defeat Joey? Find out!


Battle between Yami Marik and Joey  
  
When Kaiba defeated Ishizu in the duel, the battle continues when everyone was resting, then the next morning the 2 battle city final duelists were Marik versus Joey. "Ha! Now it's payback of what you've done to Mai, Marik!" Joey shouted. "Ha ha, Little Joey I will put you in the shadow realm sooner than you think if you don't shut up!" Yami Marik said. So then the duel started and Marik starts the duel putting 1 card face down and a monster in defense mode. "Be careful big brother!" Serenity said. "Yeah Bud! Stay strong! Kick Marik's butt!" Tristan shouted. "Joey, show Marik all you've got! Good Luck!" Yugi said. "Be quiet! Ok now little Joey, your move. Yami Marik yelled. Joey put Armored Lizard in attack mode and destroyed Marik's defense monster. Then to end Joey's turn he puts a card face down. "This battle doesn't help, oh my Pharaoh your friend will be in big danger." Ishizu said. Yugi transform into Yami "What do you mean Ishizu? Joey can win this! He just has to trust the heart of the cards! Yami said. Yami Marik takes his Millennium Rod and turns the duel into a shadow game. "Ha ha ha, just like last night, we will play the same shadow game! Every monster I destroy, you will lose a memory of your friends! Yami Marik said. "Oh no! I knew this would happen! Joey forfeit the match! You'll be in big danger!" Yami said. "Hey Yug, you'd dink I'm scared of a duel? Well dat's wrong! All my hard work made me came this far, I will never give up Yug. I promised Mai to save her. Now just let me have dings my way ok Yug?" Joey asked. "But." Yami said "Just let me concentrate in my duel Yug. Thanks for supporting me though." Joey said. Tristan tripped over and his pants ripped. Tristan blushed. "He he, excuse me everyone." Tristan said. Few turns pasted, Joey has 750 life points and Yami Marik has 2203 life points. Joey kept going and never gave up. "I'll just have to destroy his Red Eyes if I want to win dis duel. Even though I'm hurting my own monster." Joey thinking in his mind. "Joey! Hang On! Don't give up!" Tea said. "Hmm, Joey's come far. But for an amateur, I'll see how he defeats Ra." Kaiba thinking. Ishizu walks away, and Yami stops her and asks "Ishizu, you know that Joey will lose this duel all along? But he can win! Kaiba changed the future, and Joey can too!" "Hmm, my Pharaoh, why can you be so sure? The future depends on you and Kaiba. If you think you're friend will win, keep supporting him. He's already forgot everyone except you and his sister. I'll be in my room if you need me." Ishizu said. "Yugi and Yami is so much trouble, I really hope I can help!" Tea thinking. Joey defeated the Red Eyes with Raigeki. Then he attacked with baby dragon, and Yami Marik loses his life points to 946 (remember few turns past). "Yeah! Take dat Marik!" Joey shouted excitedly. "Now you have no monsters on the field!" Joey said. "Hmm, you're wrong little Joey. Ha!!!!! I play Revival Jam and then elegant egotist!" Yami Marik said. "Ha, you're DOOM!!!" Marik shouted. "Oh no!" Yami, Joey, Serenity, Tea, and Tristan said. "Ha, oh yes! Now I sacrifice them all and play my Winged Dragon of Ra! Yami Marik said. Yami Marik said the chant and awaken the Winged Dragon of Ra. He used Winged Dragon of Ra to attack. Yami transforms back to Yugi. "Stop!!! I'm not losing Joey!!" Yugi shouted. "Yugi?" Joey said. The Winged Dragon stopped. "How could this be? Yugi stopped Ra." Kaiba said. "Seto, how. how can Yugi do that?" Mokuba asked. "You fool! Humph. I tell you to attack my enemy Ra! You're in my command!" Yami Marik shouted. The scene takes to Ishizu's room, and Ishizu says "this is wrong, oh my pharaoh, you were right, the future can change." Ishizu walks out and back to the duel supporting Joey. Now that Marik didn't attack with the Winged Dragon, he wasted his turn. So it's Joey's turn. Joey used reborn the monster and reformed Red eyes. He laid a card face down with his other one. The Winged Dragon or Ra looks at Tea and attacked her. Yami pushed Tea out of the way and got attacked. "No Yug...!" Tea said without finishing her sentence. Then a millennium eye shape appeared in Tea's forehead "Shut up fool! Sister get out of here it's to dangerous!" Marik said Marik took Ishizu and ran. "Ra you're suppose to command me! Wait, sister? That foolish girl, is.. Ha. I've got it now! I know you're down there Marik! I'll get to you later!" Marik shouted. "Yugi!" Joey shouted. Joey ran out of the duel and hold Yugi. "Are you ok buddy?" Joey asked. "Yugi speak!" Serenity said. Yugi wakes up and said "huh? Wheres.. where's Tea? "She's with the hooded girl." Joey said. "Joey Wheeler is disqualified for leaving a duel. Marik Ishtar is the winner!" Kuroki said. "Such an amateur as usual." Kaiba said, and walked away, as Mokuba follows. "Ha, even though you've lost the duel you will be in the shadow realm!" Yami Marik said. Yugi transforms into Yami and says "Stop, Marik! This nonsense in over!" Yami and Yami Marik played a shadow game using their powers. But then the blimp starts to tilt, and they all got to Kaiba. So they all got together and saw Noah their island enemy. And the story continues. So then Yami Marik lost the chance to get Joey to the shadow realm. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was my story? Email me at HilaryCheer12@aol.com for comments, complains, or some ideas you think should be in my future stories. 


End file.
